Special Agent Birkin
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: Danielle Birkin is William Birkin’s little FBI sister; when receiving a call from an old friend, files of conspiracy and a video feed from Raccoon City, she had been assigned to investigate and try to save of what’s left of her little family. Leon/OC
1. Prologue: A Call From A Friend

**Special Agent Birkin**

Summary: Danielle Birkin is William Birkin's little FBI sister; when receiving a call from an old friend, a video feed from Raccoon City and files of conspiracy; she was assigned to investigate and try to save of what's left of her family. Leon/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters nor the game plot, only the ones that I have made up and don't belong.

HOS: This is my first RE fic that has been gathering dust for a long ass time and had yet to type it nor to be posted; I hope it is worth on continuing!

:

:

:

:

**Prologue**

**A Call From**

**An Old Friend**

It's been two months since entering the FBI and for Danielle, she couldn't be any happier. She excelled in computer technologies and criminal law and got her Masters degree from Harvard Law. Her parents would've been proud of her if they were still alive today; both were in the police force. Her father was killed in action with a gunshot wound to the chest and your mother retired five years ago and died by a heart attack a year later. Now it was just her and her older brothers' family; sadly you were not married nor in any relationship but she did have a child; a baby boy named Ky Lee Birkin but we'll get back to that later.

She carried her own personal laptop that was high tech and fast, loaded with a large hardrive that included a wireless cellphone with free long distance. Very few knew her private number to only give out to the ones that she truly trusted; her brother's family and niece but also to her closest friend, Chris Redfield.

She met Chris a couple of years back in weapons training. The both of them hit it off qute well after a few weeks then started dating afterwards. Sadly had to end it due to collage that was clearly too far away for a relationship to continue. The two remained close friends and exchanged personal phone numbers and parted ways. There was something that she neglected to tell him was that she was a few weeks pregnant with his child.

Danielle gave birth to Ky but couldn't tell Chris about him; she was afraid of his reaction since he told her he wasn't ready for kids yet. That was four years ago and had lost contact with him about a year or so now.

Her brother sent some money to hire a nanny to watch over the newborn child while she continues to finish school work and soon finding a decent job. So, here she was, at her desk filling out documents and filing important papers all day. Occasionally she would fiddle with a small silver pendant/locket of her son that she could look at during work.

Danielle finally collapses into her char with a sigh as she was about done with the paperwork; so far she was the only one there at the moment finishing up. Just as she was about half way done with the last of the documents, her private phone rang. Curious, she looked at the incoming number and saw it was her older brother; she answered.

"William, is there something wrong? Are you alright?" she asked a little worryingly; normally when he calls it was something happening or something has happened with Sherry in school.

All she could hear was deep painful breathing through his lips making her more worried and alert. "William, what's wrong; you're scaring me, please tell me!" She continued to hear his labored breaths until he managed to speak, it was ragged but she hered him clearly.

"D-Danni, please… forgive me. Watch over Sherry for me…" he says as she heared something being stabbed into his person that instantly made her panic.

"William…? William?!"

It was dead silent for a few moments before she heard inhuman growling then a deep nonhuman roar just before the line went dead. Danielle sat there in shock with the phone still against her ear as she slowly hung up. Taking deep breaths she opoened the phone and diled for Sherry; it continued to ring as she waited for a few more moments before realizing that noone was going to pick up. She hung up and placed the phone on her desk, hands holding her head; hoping her brother and niece were safe. She never did like Annette to begin with as she though she was abit… crazy and weird; but accepted her as she made her brother happy.

Danielle suddenly jumped as her phone rang once again; checking the number she was surprised but really happy at this caller.

"Chris…"

"_Danni…"_ there was a small pause, _"…it's been a while; how've you been?"_

"You've disappeared for a year and you ask me how I'VE been?"

"_I'm really sorry, Danni; I have been really busy lately; I meant to call you two months ago but something very important came up that needed to be… looked at; which is what I need to talk to you about…"_

"Chris… I don't think I can handle any more bad news right now; my brother called that sounded like a good bye message and I'm scared that something bad has happened to him and Sherry isn't picking up the phone…" She was cut off by Chris by a slightly worried tone.

"_Danielle, for your niece's sake, I hope she went somewhere safe; I also hope Claire doesn't go there to look for me…"_

"What are you talking about; what's going on, Chris?"

"_Are you alone right now?"_

"Yes, I'm in my work office, everyone has left for the night."

"_Good, put the phone on speaker and hook it up to your laptop. I'm going to send some yesterdays feed on what's going on in Raccoon City."_

She did as she was told as she took out her laptop and cord as she hooked it up to her phone and pressed speaker. She typed a bit as a small window popped up as everything was connected. "Alright, all systems go."

"_Good, wait one,"_ Danielle heard somet typing going on at his end then a beeping sound. Soon another window popped up asking if she would like to accept the video clip; clicking yes, the video feed fuzzed alive as she could hear screams of horror from people that were running away from something.

The person using the camera switched the view from the running people to these people dragging their feet a bit while groaning and attacking other people; EATING them! A lot of gunfire was heard from the police officers and other people helping out as there were accidents as well as fire and dead people lying all over in the streets.

"_**What are these things?!"**_The guy who she was assuming was the camera man, _**"They look like… zombies, walking undead zombies!"**_ The man gasps and turns around quickly but to be only attacked by more zombies. The caera fell as the man started to scream as she could hear flesh being eaten and being teared apart; blood flowed into vision as the feed fuzzed and died.

Danielle's mouth was being covered by her hand in shock and horror at what she had just seen; she was speechless for a few moments as her voice gained back and spoke.

"Wh-What could have caused all this? How did this happen…?"

"_It all started two months ago when were called into a mission to this mission located on the outskirts of the city. Abnormal creatures began appearing and showing up. Then discovered that Umbrella was behind everything that also caused the mutation; it was the creation of the T-Virus that your brother, his wife, and many others that were working on it that was soon given to Umbrella to use and research on living things"_

Danielle was shocked to hear about this; your own brother caused all this destruction of the city? No, this couldn't be possible.

"_But,"_ Chris continued, _"…some of us managed to escape. We tried to explain that it was Umbrella's doing but noone believed us. Unlike the Mansion, the T-Virus didn't affect the city; your brother created something else called the G-Virus. It somehow got out and attacked and infected the people in the city. You're the only one I can trust, Danni. I need you to go there and gather as much as information as you can to bring down Umbrella. I have some information and documents that somehow involves the police station but mainly the Chief of police something about him funding Umbrella."_ There was a brief silence, letting her take it all in before continuing,_ "He was the one that had sent us to that mansion to be used as experiments and have their creatures tested for combat," _There was another pause as his voice was slightly angered, _"Wesker betrayed us and received some abnormal power and strength…I didn't expect him to be persuaded so easily just for power."_ Danni felt sorry for him since Wesker wasn't only his boss in S.T.A.R.S. but also a friend and co-worker._ "This needs to be stopped, Danni; will you help me, please?"_ He asked pleadingly.

Taking a sigh, she knew what needs to be done; she would have to leave her son for a while and knew that she was going to feel bad for leaving him and would miss him dearly. "Alright, I'll do it; to think I was going to go home and have a long hot bath after my hard days work in the FBI…"

"_You're in the FBI now? This is even better; you can use the information to the President and try to shut down Umbrella, for good. I'll send you the documents, the map of the police station and the city to where you can use for shortcuts to get to the police station."_

"This is going to be the last time that I'm going to talk to you, isn't it?" Danielle asked solemnly as there was a pause as he sent her the information that she needed as he gently responds.

"_For now, yes it is… I have much to do before I can call again."_

"You're not going to tell me where you are, are you?"

"_Even if I did I would be long gone before you even get here; I'm sorry, Danni."_

"I'm sorry as well for not telling you what I should've said three years ago when we were still talking. I might as well show you then say anything." Danielle pulled up a recent photo of her son with his name, age and date as she sent it to him, "I hope you come and visit whenever you can." She says a bit sadly as there was a few moments of silence from him.

"_Danni…"_

"Someone's coming," she lied, "I have to go, good luck on what ever you are doing; stay safe."

"_Danni, wait, hold on a min—"_

Danielle cut off all communication with him and sighed while hanging her head in her hands once more and sighed sadly.

"Forgive me, Chris…"

**~:Elsewhere:~**

"Danni, wait, hold on a minute!"

Chris was suddenly cut off from her before he could ask questions about this boy in the picture that had his last name. He sighed quietly as he stared at the young toddler that had her eyes, Danni's eyes and his brown hair that was a close resemblence of him when he was a baby. He might've placed his own son in danger by Umbrella; it would look like he would have no other choice but to go to Washington D.C. and get his son, Ky Lee Redfield from their clutches.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Finally done with the prologue; hope you all enjoyed it. The first chapter is already to be put up; all I need is a bit of reviews to continue on.

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	2. Chapter One: Old Faces, New Faces

**Special Agent Birkin**

Summary: Danielle Birkin is William Birkin's little FBI sister; when receiving a call from an old friend, a video feed from Raccoon City and files of conspiracy; she was assigned to investigate and try to save of what's left of her family. Leon/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters nor the game plot, only the ones that I have made up and don't belong.

HOS: This is my first RE fic that has been gathering dust for a long ass time and had yet to type it nor to be posted; I hope it is worth on continuing!

:

:

:

:

**Chapter One**

**Old Faces,**

**New Faces**

She was reluctant to leave her son behind with on of her good friend's place who had two children of her own and would gladly take him in for about a week until she came back from her investigation of her old home of Raccoon City in the morning. The drive there would take all day; she packed her needed ammo and few guns and bullets that would last her at least three days worth though depending on the survival of these creatures Chris had talked about.

Before reaching half way to her destination, she stopped at a local diner in a small city and got something to eat and drink while looking over the documents that had been sent to her last night. Once getting the okay from her boss to investigate this conspiracy, though protested for needed back up, left the next morning after saying good-bye to her boy. Sipping her coffee as she browsed through the documents and pictures of the undead on what they would look like and what needed to be done to actually kill them without worrying about them getting back up. She didn't have to worry about people looking over her shoulder to see the grotesque images or reading the documents since the diner was pretty much deserted only leaving two or three people as well as the waitresses and cooks inside.

Sighing, Danielle closed the vanilla folder containing her information, paid her check before placing the folder in her waterproof laptop bag and heading back to her vehicle. She opened the trunk that contained all her necessary items of survival; FBI bullet proof vest, ammo, weapons ect… when sheathing her clip of bullets in her vest pouch after strapping it on, she did a weapons check on her two guns; double checking that they were loaded and ready to go; after checking her medical supply, she got back into her vehicle and headed back on the road once more this time without stopping.

It was getting late as Danielle was getting close to her destination as she was driving on the highway that she knew well; in all her life, she never seen the roads so deserted with just her and the jeep beside her on the right lane. Both of them glance at each other a few times to look over their faces. She saw that he was wearing the police uniform of RPD; a little too geared up to be a normal police officer. For once, she figured that he geared up for the perfect moment. As it looked, he was a rookie who wants to pull off a good impression for his comrades. She chuckled quietly while shaking her head; she saw too many of those when she and Chris were still together.

Blue set of eyes met each other for a few moments before seeing the next exit for the said town. She flicked a salute as both blinkers were heading for the same direction though she was a bit farther ahead of the rookie cop as she pulled into the city. Slowing down the vehicle a bit, she saw how actually deserted it really was in just a few days. She couldn't believe that it would be this bad and dead. Danielle hoped that Sherry got out of this and is somewhere safe. Her first guess would be the police station; she said to her that if something really bad should happen she would hide her self in the S.T.A.R.S room office.

Slowly she came to a stop as a woman was walking strangely in the middle of the street, dragging her feet with her arms half way up and had the dead look in her eyes. The grip on the steering wheel tightened by her fingerless gloved hands as she slammed on the gas by burning rubber heading toward the undead woman.

"For some sadistic way, I always wondered what it would be like to run over someone and not feel that bad about since they are already dead." Danielle grinned a bit as she hit the woman head on, cracking her windshield but paid no mind to it as she kept going heading toward the station. She passed a few other zombies who revealed themselves from ally ways. She turned left down the road a couple of before turning right and hitting a few other zombies after taking a hard left to the gun shop, pinning a zombie with the owners car. Well, it seems that she'll have to go on foot from now on due to the destruction and accidents in the streets; and it looked like her windshield wasn't going to make it for another go.

Quickly getting out, she grabbed her laptop bag and small equipment that she brought with her, got out and opened the front door of the gun and ammo shop, closed it then turned to have a shotgun being pointed at her face by a man with a dirty and slightly bloody shirt.

"Hold it, who are—Danni? Well, my favorite customer has finally come back home. Too bad this couldn't be in good circumstances on meeting at a time like this." The man says as he lowers his weapon as she sighed in relief but with a smile as she walked over after lowering her hands and shifting her gear to the counter.

"It's good to see you're still alive, Carl. I came back since I got a call from a long time friend that this place is being over-run by zombies and other things. I can't believe I have to do an investigation upon my own home town…" Sitting her things on the counter she accidently knocks over a few bullets that were left a-stray upon the hard counter top; she bent over and picked them up enough for Carl to see the large gold letters on the back of her bullet proof vest.

"So, you did get into the big time, didn't ya?" Danni turned slightly and looked at him before turning around once more to show off the back of the vest once more with a small grin. "Congratulations, Danni; I would give ya gift but currently I'm mostly out of stock on weaponry at the moment. All I can offer is extra set of bullets for the few guns you have there."

"Oh, it's alright; I got plenty with me that would last me a few days." She sighed while glancing at the window quite worriedly. "I have to get to the station; Sherry is waiting for me there." She says as she took the offered bullets anyways and placed them in her bag. "I didn't run over zombies for nothing to get where I am now but I know there are a lot walking around here. I want you to be careful, Carl. Nowhere is safe in this city." She paused to look at the back door then back to him, "A new cop just came into town when I was coming in—" She was cut off when they both turned their heads at the sound of an explosion that sounded not too far off, "By the hear of things it would seem that he is a lot closer than I would've thought he would be."

"Why don't you wait for him, both of you are going to the same place, right?"

"I can't, this is something I have to do on my own, family business you know? We'll cross paths sometime later; be a sport and give him a few boxes as well, for my forgiveness for not staying, hmm?" Danni smiles once more as she opened the back door after grabbing your things off the counter.

"Good luck, kid; I hope your niece is somewhere safe." He says as she nods her head and leaves the shop.

Carl sighs while shaking his head at her leaving then turns his attention to the front door being opened once more to reveal the said cop she mentioned. Just to make sure he is not one of them he brought up his shotgun again.

"Freeze; who are ya, what're you doin' here?" He watched as the cop raises his hands a bit in surrender.

"Hold your fire, I'm a human!" he says as Carl un-cocked his gun and sighs in relief while lowering the weapon.

"Oh, sorry about that," the owner says as he walks from behind the counter and toward him as the other male stepped a side from the door.

"What's going on in this town?"

"Hold on," Carl says as he locks the door from anything getting in again and faced the young cop, "I don't even have a clue; by the time I noticed something was wrong, the entire city was infested with zombies."

"I see," he says, "Have you seen a young woman around lately? She came into the city before me."

"Who, Danni...? You don't have to worry about her; that spitfire sharpshooter can take care of herself; has been since she was a youngin'. She said she'll meet up with you later at the station. She has something to take care of there." Carl says as he shakes his head once more. "As the token of her forgiveness, she left you a few boxes of handgun bullets that she didn't take."

The young policeman looked upon the counter to see a red box of bullets and the other on the other side of the counter. He looks at the owner before nodding as he proceeds to take the offered ammo left behind. Just after getting the last box on the other side and about to come around the corner the glass windows suddenly broke in entering three or four zombies and attacked the owner after getting a shot off before screaming to his death from being eaten.

Cursing under his breath, he began shooting off the said zombies in the head. He slowly went over to the dead owner and kneeled next to the body and sighed in disappointment. Who ever this woman was he would have to tell her that her friend had been killed. He takes the shotgun for him to give to her later when he finally meets up with her to remember him by. He shakes his head as he has no choice but to follow the way the female had left before minutes before his arrival.

**~:~**

After going through the alley ways and shooting a few zombies, she came to a familiar street of an old home that was her brothers. Windows were broken in, door busted from the outside, cracks and dents from the wood that had been chipped along with smears of blood along the outside walls. Very quietly yet cautiously she steps in the home with her flashlight and gun drawn as she checks every room; their electricity was cut when she tried to turn the lights on but failed to come on. Thought it seemed to look like someone broke in and trashed everything… as if they were looking for something, but what?

Danielle searched the bottom floor and every room before deeming it clear when flashing her light in every knick and cranny and heading upstairs to where the bedrooms were located. Most of the doors have been knocked off its hinges where the more important rooms were; William and Annette's room was trashed, clothes, books, dresser drawers, mattress tipped over as well as lamps and broken glass from picture frames had littered the floor. Her flashlight flashed over the broken picture frames and eyed the picture of her small family portrait many years back before she got pregnant; William was in the middle with Sherry in front of him while gently holding her around the shoulders, Annette was on his right with her hand on the other side of his shoulder and the other upon his arm that was around the little girl, then there was herself on William's left while her hand was on the other side of her brothers' shoulder and the other upon his arm that was around her niece; copying the other adult females' pose. All the adults were slightly bending forward as warm smiles were present toward the camera.

While bending down and arm pitting her flashlight, she freed the picture out of its broken frame and stared at it closely with a warm smile before filing it into her side bag before standing with her flashlight back in her hand. Very slowly she opened the next room which was the office and looked around it to find it just as trashed as the first bedroom except more paper, books, lamps and priceless antiques were littered and broken across the floor. A large desk that was in shape of a 'U' to fit two occupants was up against the back wall under the two windows that were both broken, curtain gently fluttering against the gentle wind blowing through.

She stepped in after checking every corner of the room; she observed the desk before setting her laptop/side bag upon it as she shuffled through the scattered papers. They were documents about the G-Virus and vaccine but not how it could be made; was her brother really involved in this…? If he really was then she knew that her brother wasn't stupid enough to leave the ingredients or the samples behind for whoever was here.

Her brows furrowed, they were looking for the G-Virus but why, she wonders. Frowning, she took out the documents that Chris has sent her once more and looked them over upon the desk after righting a chair back on its rotating wheels and sitting in it. She skimmed through the pages to see if she missed anything, a document, a list or something! Her brother may be a scientist but he never said or talked about his work nor did he tell her where he was working; but he couldn't possibly be part of Umbrella… that's just… it's just not right… she didn't think that he would go this far to create something… such as this!

Finding nothing, she slammed her fists upon the desk in frustration as a picture frame fell off the edge and into the garbage can beside the said desk. Slowly looking over at the sound she moves her foot to the trashcan as she moved it over to her person and looked inside. Taking out her flashlight, she flashed it over the bin while her hand digs inside it to find crumpled paper; unscrambling it she smoothed it out upon the desk and saw that it was a fax to William from Umbrella.

_Dear Mr. William Birkin,_

_Under the circumstances you have yet to comply with our demands_

_of giving us the G-Virus samples that you have created. We would rather do this without_

_using immediate force upon you or your family; if you do not_

_cooperate and give us what we want within 24 hours then I'm afraid that we have to_

_take drastic measures and take it by force by any means necessary._

_Consider your job terminated, thank you for understanding._

_Sincerely, Umbrella Co._

So, they ransacked his home in order to find the G-Virus samples that he never considered on giving them since it was his own creation. Knowing her brother, he was rather possessive over his work on who ever touched it or have obtained it from him behind his back. She would know since it has happened when they were young when he caught her playing with his Chem set and got overly possessive and angry with her for messing up his work; he didn't talk to her for over a week.

Tears came to her eyes; that would mean that the call he made to her really was the last time she would get to talk to him then…? Was that why he said he was sorry and asked her to take care of Sherry for him…? Where was Annette?

Shaking her head, she files the fax into her file folder and picks up her bag once more and heads out of the office with her gun and flashlight in front of her while heading toward Sherry's room. The white door was wide open as the room as well was destroyed; obviously they don't trust the innocence of a child's room. Stuffed animals tore a part, clothes everywhere, broken pictures and a broke wooden desk chair in the corner. Walking over to the broken glass on the floor, she turned over the picture frame to see both her and Sherry cheek to cheek looking really happy; she too took the picture out and put it away in her bag for safe keeping just in case Sherry would want some pictures from a home that she can no longer come back to.

Seeing nothing useful in the room, she walked out with her gun at her side but flashlight in front of her as she heads back downstairs. Sherry wasn't here, so the last place she'll be is at the police station; but also has a feeling that it isn't safe there either considering the whole city is being bombarded by zombies; she hopes she is somewhere safe in there until she finds her.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Danielle suddenly froze when hearing deep growling sounds coming from inside the kitchen doorway. Slowly turning to face what ever was growling while pointing her flashlight toward what ever it was as there stood a rotting corpse of what used to be a shaggy dog that was now slightly hairless, skin missing from its body looking all bloody and terrifying; it was Sherry's dog Sam. That dog never liked her for some reason; maybe it's because she was never a dog person and that dogs always were against her; she always knew that these dogs were always out to get her whenever one was near. But now since this dog has no master and is now that looked like to be a zombie dog has every right to kill her now.

"Shit…" she cursed softly as the said dog made a run toward her making her suddenly turn and run to the front door. Danielle heard the dog getting closer as she suddenly turned a sharp corner and soon hearing the thump of the said dog running into the said wall knocking over a small table and breaking a vase but quickly gained back the chase upon the hard wooden floor. Picking up speed toward the exit, she dived out of the home while rolling upon the ground and lying on her back quickly snapped her gun up and fired as the demonic zombie dog recoiled back in mid air as it landed upon the stairs dead; direct shot in the head.

Danielle sighed in relief while lying there for a few moments with her head down upon the ground before sitting and standing up and dusting her self off. She always told William that she was going to shoot that dog someday; looks like she finally got her wish.

She glanced down the street that were littered with burning and abandoned cars, garbage and pieces of littered paper floating in the faint small bit of wind. The police station wasn't to far from here; just four blocks. Danielle began jogging upon the street, not at all trusting the sidewalks and its alleyways where most zombies would be hiding or more deformed decaying dogs.

**~:~**

After climbing over cars, trucks and shooting off stumbling zombies she finally made it to the said street of the police station; police cars, fire trucks and ambulances' were either on fire or totaled beyond repair; corpses lay under the vehicles or just around the ground that were impossible to become zombies since they were already dead before being feasted upon. It would seem that someone has been through here due to the dead zombies being shot in the head the seemed to be recent. Danielle cautiously avoids the zombie corpses as she reaches the metal gate and enters through the courtyard to once again to see police corpses lying upon the ground with bullets in their heads when walking passed them. She reached the large entrance doors and carefully opens them while pointing her gun side to side; once seeing that it was clear she closed the door and headed down the stairs toward the front desk. If she remembers correctly, the two main doors on the left and right were automatically locked due to emergency lock downs.

Going over the desk she slides the rolling chair toward the computer while taking out her hacker utilities from her bag as her keycard access was brought out as she began to hack into the computer as she worked her magic on her own laptop as she placed it upon the wooden surface as she takes her wired keycard and slides into the computer as she waits a few seconds for it to process. Suddenly the door in front of her opened as her gun automatically went up to the intruder as the said intruder did the same as the door behind him closed and soon locked from the inside; she moved her head slightly to the side to reveal the same cop on the highway before coming into town. Few seconds later the two locked doors suddenly clicked on each side, letting the two law enforcements that they had been unlocked.

"How did you gain access to the doors without the cardkey…?" the man says as he slowly lowered his weapon as she did the same. Sighing, the young woman began putting away her things and zipped up her laptop and looked at the male as she begins to walk around the front desk as he met her half way.

"I'm a hacker specialist in the F.B.I, I unlocked it with my skills without the cardkey you have with you," she says while eyeing the red card that he held in his hand then tossed it across the desk since it was useless.

"F.B.I…? I didn't expect them to react so soon since this infested zombie town just began recently…" He eyed her front of her bulletproof vest to see a name stitched into left side, "Agent Birkin; I see that you are familiar with this place; are you a former resident here?"

"Yes, I was; a friend contacted me and gave me the information that I needed to start an investigation as quickly as possible. I have family here, I think my brother might have been killed when he called me back at my other home; I don't know about his wife but I do know that my niece is somewhere in this building hiding. I need to find her quickly, I get the feeling that this place isn't as safe as the outside is; I hope she's alright…"

"I'm sure we'll find her and is somewhere safe from harm," he says while placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder while giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing, "So, do I call you Agent Birkin or do you have a first name that I can use for the near future?" Giving a faint smile at each other she held out her hand for him to take.

"Special Agent Danielle Birkin of the F.B.I," the brown haired man took her hand in his fingerless gloved hand and shook firmly.

"Leon S. Kennedy of the RPD; it's a pleasure to meet you, Danielle Birkin.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: So sorry everyone for the very late update; I have been bouncing around my Twilight stories as well as some others. I might be late on updating on this again due to my hard work load of stories that need to be updated; hope you enjoyed this!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


End file.
